My Other Life
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: I was trapped in Orochimaru's dungeon. My curse mark hurt worse than it had when I got it. 'How do I always get into these situations' I wondered. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, un?" Sequel to The Secrets I Hold in my Heart. DeixOc
1. The Capture

**Here it is finally. The sequel to The Secrets I Hold in my Heart. Hope to see all my faithful viewers back for more. And maybe some new ones as well.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The gate to Suna was in sight. As we approached it I head Sasori mutter for Deidara not to mess up. I rolled my eyes; we both knew he'd do something stupid.<p>

We had left to find the one tailed jinchuuriki. That's right, we're hunting Gaara. I had this knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away. I was going to hurt my best friend in the worst possible way.

I looked at Deidara. 'I wonder what I would do if I lost you?' I thought. It would be a horrible feeling. That much I did know.

We got to the gate and one of Sasori's spies was waiting for us. He let us through without a problem. I became even sicker when I saw he had slaughtered his own comrades. Deidara must have noticed something was up because low enough for Sasori not to hear he asked "Are you okay, un?"

I nodded meekly. I'd be okay; I just needed to get out of this field of bodies. When we entered the village Deidara brought out his giant clay bird and jumped on it. "Make it quick, you know I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori said.

"Relax Sasori; I'll be back in no time, un." With that he took off.

Sasori turned and looked at me. "You're hiding something." He stated. "Normally you won't shut up but this whole mission you've been dead silent."

"I…"

"Don't even try to lie Katerina."

I sighed. "I have a friend who lives here. She's dating the one-tails." I admitted. "Hurting her isn't sitting well with me."

"Holding on to old relationships will be your downfall, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I tried not to make any, but I guess that's pretty much impossible."

"Why did you join Akatsuki Katerina?"

"When I was younger I promised my brother I would help him with something when the time came. In order to fulfill that promise I needed to join Akatsuki. The time for me to fulfill that is drawing nearer." I said. "A year at the most."

"What was that promise."

"That I can't tell you."

"Hmm,"

We looked back as a series of explosions took place. "That idiot," I muttered.

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p>We watched as Garra and Deidara battled across the entire village. Gaara got his sand around Deidara's arm and used sand coffin. I freaked out. "TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!"<p>

"If you don't shut up I'll knock you out."

I continued to freak out in my head and by not staying still. Not long after that Deidara tried to blow up the whole freaking village. 'Are you stupid!' I thought. Gaara used the last of his strength to protect the village. Deidara caught him with his bird and came back down.

"Took you long enough." Sasori said.

I just kept look horrified at where his left arm _used_ to be. "Deidara," I muttered.

He looked at me before realizing what I was freaked out about. "It's not that bad, un."

"Not that bad? YOUR FUCKING ARM'S MISSING!"

"Whoa, there's normal you, un." He said backing away.

"Damn strait; it's normal pissed me!"

"Calm down before you alert the entire village." Sasori hissed.

"Get on the bird." I said quietly.

"What, un?"

"GET ON THE DAMN BIRD!"

"Okay," He said quickly.

I got on with him. "We can start moving. I'm going to stop the bleeding before this idiot bleeds to death." I said.

"Don't touch me, un."

"Deidara," I growled.

"No,"

"I have to stop the bleeding."

"I'm fine, un."

"If you're fine then where's your arm?"

"Fine, un, stop the damn bleeding."

"Thank you."

Once I stopped the bleeding Deidara and I started walking again. We left many random paths to throw off anyone who might follow us. Our attempts proved futile however when Kankuro found us.

* * *

><p>"Katerina, I should have known."<p>

"Hello Kankuro," I said bringing my guard up. I can't show weakness. "I never thought you'd be smart enough to find us."

"Shut up, things have changed since the Chunin Exams."

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "Still do everything your little brother says?" Ouch, that hurt.

"You're dead," He said summoning his puppets.

"Ah, been a while since I've seen those. Sorry, but I'm not going to be your opponent." I stepped back by Deidara. Sasori stepped forward.

"Puppet master verses puppet master. This should be interesting." Sasori said.

I looked at Deidara who nodded. "We'll go on ahead." He said jumping up onto his bird and pulling me up afterwards.

"Like I'll let you go." Kankuro shouted making Crow come at us. Sasori easily blocked him with Hiruko's tail.

While Sasori began battling Deidara and I continued towards the hideout. He was standing while I sat with my legs crossed behind him. I sighed. "You really are an idiot."

"I realize that, un."

I sighed again. He went to say something and I stopped him. "I'm not a miracle worker Deidara, I'm a medic nin. If you find you arm and have it reattached by Kakuzu I can restore movement to it but I can't grow it back.

He groaned. I let out a small laugh. "Sometime you act like you're five." I said.

"Shut up, un."

* * *

><p>Sasori caught up fairly quickly. Once he did we continued to the hideout. Once we arrive leader said it would take three days to fully seal the Shukaku. We began the sealing technique. Leaf Ninja interrupted us a few times but my brother and Kisame took care of them. By the time they got to us the sealing was complete.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how do we know which one is the Kuubi, un?" Deidara asked.<p>

"He's the one who'll bust in without thinking." I replied.

"What do you…?"

The entrance to the cave fell apart and I looked over to see my old team. Team seven.

Naruto of course being the idiot he is began running his mouth as soon as he saw Gaara.

"You bastards," He growled. "How could you do this?"

"Oh, now I get it, un."

"Yeah," I said. "Try being on a team with him for a year."

"And you!" He turned on me. "How could you betray the village? They were right; you're no different than your brother."

That hit a nerve. "Don't you dare talk about my brother! You don't know a damn thing so just shut your mouth!" I screamed at him.

"I know enough. Sasuke explained what he did. It's his fault Sasuke left!"

"If all of what Sasuke said was true than why am I here?" I said without thinking. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"I-I don't know." He said getting quiet for once.

"I don't really care the reason." A familiar voice said. 'No,' I thought. "All I know is you're a traitorous bitch."

"Kita," I muttered as she entered the cave.

"You tricked me. You acted like you were my friend and then stabbed me in the back. I let you go that day. I trusted you. Now I realize that was a mistake."

"Kita…I…"

"Just give him back." I looked at Naruto who was getting mad again.

"Give Gaara back!"

"Well Sasori," Deidara said. "I think I'll take this one too, un."

"What? Deidara there's one assigned to each of us. He's supposed to be mine."

Deidara didn't listen. He just picked Gaara up with his giant bird and jumped on narrowly missing Hiruko's tail. He started flying away.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Don't leave me here!" I used the pile of rocks from the busted entrance as leverage and jumped up to the bird. Deidara caught my hand and pulled me up. I hit him on the back of the head. "Idiot! What were you thinking leaving me back there?"

"Ow, un. I knew you'd catch up."

"Whatever," I muttered. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Chapter one of this story. I hope you liked it. I'll update asap.<strong>

**Please leave a review. They make me happy and motivate me to write.**

**See ya.**


	2. The Search

**Hi, this is incredibly short. I'm sorry but I have writer's block and felt bad about not updating.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Naruto and Kakashi to start following. Apparently Sakura and Chiyo I think her name was stayed behind to fight Sasori. 'Heh, good luck.' I thought.<p>

"Katerina," I looked up at Deidara. "How many of the Kyuubi's weaknesses do you know, un?"

"Not too many." I admitted. "I usually stayed away from anyone I could possibly make a bond with. My brother would probably know all of them, but I never fought Naruto. Although I do know he has the tendency to act before thinking."

"Well let's see if we can use that to our advantage, un." He said.

I stood up and looked back to where they were. I noticed Naruto was holding back. 'Kakashi,' I thought. "Deidara, we need to separate Naruto and Kakashi." I said.

"Got it, un."

Well, as if the world didn't hate us enough Kakashi managed to dodge every bomb thrown at him. Then they both pulled back. 'What are they planning?'

A few minutes later Kakashi opened his eye with the sharingan. I immediately knew we were in trouble. "Deidara look out, he has the mangekyou sharingan." I said. I attempted to counter what he tried to throw at us but only managed to throw his aim off. Which just happened to rip off Deidara's other arm. Then comes Naruto with a rasengan that pushed us both off the bird.

I managed to balance myself in a tree holding my eyes. Whatever Kakashi had done countering it hadn't been a good idea, especially since I have very little control over my own mangekyou. "Damn it," I muttered.

"You okay, un."

"I should be asking you that but yeah I'll be fine." I said looking away from where his voice was. My eyes were bleeding worse than usual and I didn't want him to see that. I heard him leave and was able to keep track of some of the battle by sensing their chakra. I heard an explosion and figured Deidara used his clay decoy. 'Heh, they probably think he's dead.'

* * *

><p>I was still performing medical jutsu on my eyes when Deidara found me. "You are not okay, un."<p>

"Neither are you. You're missing both of your arms, and the ring."

"I'll find them, and the ring, un. Leader will kill me if I lost that."

"I'm aware of that." I shut my eyes and stood up deactivating my sharingan all together. "Come on, let's go find your arms."

We finally found one of his arms. Tobi was messing with it.

"Whoa, looks like Deidara's dead too; he blew up."

"Put that down, un." Deidara said.

"Ah, Deidara!"

"Well there's one…" I muttered. "Wait a minute, what do you mean dead too?"

"Sasori's dead," Zetsu said. "Beaten by two Kunoichi and his grandmother."

'Kita and Sakura,' I thought. 'And Chiyo too.' "Deidara," He looked at me. "I'll be back later. Keep looking for your arms."

"Hey wait, un."

I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, Love it? Leave a review to let me know. Give me some ideas too please.<strong>

**I'll update when this stupid writer's block leaves.**

**See ya.**


	3. The Forgiven

**Yay, new chapter. I would like to thank Zikashigaku for giving me ideas on how to overcome my writer block. Thank you also to all who reviewed.**

**I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was running fast following the oh so familiar chakra signature that belonged to Kita. I stopped in the trees when I came to the forest's opening. I could see a group of people and in the middle were Kita, Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo. My vision wasn't near as good as it once was, but I could tell that much. They were all standing around Gaara's body. Naruto started yelling something and then Chiyo went over to Gaara's body. I could see the blue chakra admitting from her hands. My eyes widened; a reanimation ninjutsu. After a few minutes Chiyo fell. It looked as though she had passed out but I knew better.<p>

Gaara slowly sat up. Naruto was smiling and tears slowly started rolling down Kita's cheeks. She walked over to him and he looked at her. She embraced him. She glanced over to where I was and I froze…she could see me. However she just gave a small smile and turned back to Gaara. I smiled sadly. 'Thank you Kita.' I thought. 'I won't forget this.'

* * *

><p>I began searching for Deidara's signature and finally found it. When I found him he had both of his arms. "Oh look you managed on your own." I said.<p>

"Shut up, un."

"I'm kidding, jeeze Deidara, lighten up."

"What's got you so happy, un?"

"Nothing, come on if I have to stare at armless you any longer I gouge my eyes out. We need to find Hidan and Kakuzu so you can get your arms reattached."

"Fine, un, but we're going to have to walk."

I sighed. "I know." I said looking up at the sky.

Three days…for three days we have been wandering aimlessly across the nations and had yet to find them.

"Maybe we should just go back to Ame and have Pein-sama contact them." I said.

"You're just now thinking of this, un?"

"Shut up, I haven't exactly had the best week in case you haven't noticed. My best friend hates me, and Sasori died. He was the only one with a brain."

"Hey, un!"

I smirked. "What you lack in brains you make up for with something else." I said. "Now let's head back to Ame so leader…" I stopped as the rings began glowing.

"Speak of the devil, un."

"What am I supposed to tell him? That you have no hands?"

"It's the truth, un, and ask Hidan and Kakuzu where they are."

"Got it." I said.

* * *

><p>I was the last one there. "Where's Deidara?" Pein asked.<p>

"He literally has no arms." I replied. "Speaking of which, Hidan, Kakuzu, where the hell are you?"

"None of your business." Kakuzu said.

"Hey Kakuzu tell the pretty lady where we are. We're near the border of Fire and Rain." Hidan said.

"Thanks Hidan," Hidan and I got along really well. We had a lot in common, especially when it came to our vocabulary.

"I just wanted to see how many of you were still alive." Pein said. "Try not to die, it makes the sealing process so much harder. Dismissed." He said disappearing.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. "So, un, where are they?"<p>

"Border of Fire and Rain." I said.

"Then let's go un, if we leave now we'll make it before nightfall."

"Okay, okay, come on."

* * *

><p>We reached the boarder and I could faintly feel Hidan and Kakuzu's chakra signatures, and judging by the look on Deidara's face, so could he.<p>

As we traveled through the woods an orange glow came into view. A fire. I stepped on a twig and Hidan's scythe suddenly flew at us. We both jumped back and the top blade just barely nicked my stomach. It was enough to draw blood. I came out of the bushes. "Lick that and your dead." I said.

His eyes widened. "Um, sorry about that Katerina."

"Look before you kill." I said healing the small cut. "Kakuzu, do us a favor."

"No,"

"I'll pay you." I said annoyed.

"What?" He said.

"Sew Deidara's arms back on." I said sitting by Hidan.

"What can't get any action without them?" He asked nudging me with his elbow.

"Hidan!" I said slapping him.

"Ow, really hurts princess."

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Yeah, well, too bad."

I sighed. "Don't you have a ritual to do or something?"

He smirked. "Sorry princess, but I did it before you got here."

"Damn,"

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are."

"Really?" He asked his face a little too close to mine.

"Hidan," I warned.

"I'm just messing with you." He said pulling away.

"Even so, that's a little out of my comfort zone."

I knew Hidan had a thing for me. Had for a while, but it wasn't feelings, it was lust.

"If you two are done flirting the idiot needs his arms healed." Kakuzu said.

"We weren't flirting." I growled getting up.

Deidara had his arms reattached but obviously couldn't move them. I sat behind him and set my hands on his shoulder blades. I shut my eyes and used my chakra to reactivate his nerves. When I was done I opened them. "Try to move you arms." I said.

He did. "Thanks, un." He said.

I went around to him. Unconsciously we both began to lean in. "Oi, do that elsewhere!" Hidan yelled.

I pulled back quickly and turned to Hidan. "What jealous?"

"As if, I just don't want to see that."

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks Kakuzu," I said tossing him a wad of cash. "See ya."

* * *

><p>We got far enough away so that we couldn't feel their chakra when Deidara pinned me to a tree. "You owe me, un." He whispered.<p>

"Deidara…"

His lips came down on mine more passionately than usual. My arms locked around his neck and his hands slid down my side to my hips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I granted him access. His hands began traveling upwards until they slipped under the hem of my shirt. I didn't fight him this time. He let the tongues on his mouth explore my bare skin. I moaned into the kiss when his hand hit a sensitive spot just beneath my bra. He slipped his hands out and pulled back. We were both panting. He pushed hair from my face and purposely made his hand lick along the side of my neck. I bit my lip.

"You okay, un."

I nodded. "That's the farthest we've gone."

"I won't push you into doing something you don't want to, un."

"I know that."

"Come on, let's set up camp, un. We need to go to Amegakure tomorrow."

I nodded and began looking for wood. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, but I would deal; I always did.

* * *

><p><strong>School's a pain but I'll update ASAP. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Review truly do help me update faster.**

**See ya.**


	4. The Cursemark

**I'm soooooo sorry I've been slacking really badly on this story. Please forgive me. I'll try to be good from now on. I got to into my Drrr fic. Now that there's only one chapter left of that I can get back to this one.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Deidara,"<p>

"Yeah, un."

"What are we?"

"I...I don't really know, un. I guess we're like lovers, but not quite there yet."

"Hmm,"

"What's bothering you, un?"

"It's nothing."

"Katerina, I've been around you long enough to tell when something's bothering you, un."

"It's the chakra signature I'm sensing. It feels like my brother's but it's darker than it used to be."

"Your twin, un?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since that time in the woods shortly after you and I started our mission."

"If your that worried about it why don't you go check it out, un?"

"Your not going to follow me?"

"Not unless you go missing, un."

I got up. "I'll be right back...I hope."

"Way to have a positive attitude, un."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>I followed the signature to a clearing in the trees. He was taller and had matured but the person I was staring at was defiantly Sasuke. He was practicing different forms of chidori. Next thing I knew I was dodging chidori infused kunai.<p>

"Come out Katerina." He said. His voice changed too.

"How did you know it was me? I had my chakra masked."

"There are other ways for us to tell when the other is near. I know my chakra feels different. You knew for sure it was me or you wouldn't have bothered coming even if you thought it might be me. You wanted to see what happened to me."

"Why is it you can always read me so well?"

"Your an easy person to read." He said.

"I'm going to take that as an insult."

"It was meant more to point out your weakness."

"So did everything go how you wanted it to after you left. I can guess that you have achieved the power you wished for."

"I can still become stronger. By the way Katerina. Your cursemark, it still hasn't been activated has it."

"What does it matter to you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"How many times have you lost control to the point that it tried to release itself from the seal Kakashi put on it all those years ago."

"Not that many." He pinned me against a tree and pushed my hair back so he could see the mark.

"You're lying, the seal's almost broken."

"Let go of me." I hissed.

"Why don't you just break free. Oh that's right, you're too weak to."

"Sasuke," I hissed.

"I don't know how you plan to help Itachi like this. Don't worry, I'll be sure to finish you when I'm done with him."

I let out a cry in rage and pushed Sasuke away from me. My shoulder pulsed and a throbbing pain came from my curse mark. I could feel it trying to break free and I tried to fight it back but this time it won. I held my shoulder. "Damn it," I muttered.

I looked at my left arm and saw the symbols spreading across my skin. "I should use you as bait to get Itachi." Sasuke said. "But unfortunatly Orochimaru has been looking for you. I'll take you to him first, then work on that." He hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short but I'm in a hurry because my mom doesn't like that I write these at all and will be home soon so I need to go.<strong>

**Please Review and I'll update ASAP.**

**See ya.**


	5. The Rescue

**I'm back sorry about that. Like I said I did something stupid. Updates will probably still be slow but I'll update when I can. By the way, I know that it was reveled that Tobi isn't Madara, but since I started writing this thinking he was, I'm keeping that for the rest of the story. I hope you don't mind that.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I awoke in one of Orochimaru's dungeons. My curse mark hurt worse than the day I had gotten it. I knew he must have activated it while I was out. 'Damn you Sasuke.' I thought. I had a few minor injuries and found that to my relief I was still able to use my chakra.<p>

The door opened and the snake himself walked in. "I see you're finally awake."

"Bastard..." I hissed.

"Still as rude as ever." He came up to me. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Why would I make a deal with you."

"Because it could ensure your brothers safety."

"I'm not stupid, you'd just turn around and stab me in the back."

"Fine, but it would be in your favor."

"What do you want?"

"Join me Katerina. If you do then you can keep an eye on Sasuke, and still help your brother."

"No way in hell would I ever join you."

"Hmm, suit yourself. You might regret your choice later though."

"I doubt it..." I muttered as he left.

Once he was gone i sighed. 'How do I always get into these situations?' I wondered.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, un?"

My head shot up. "Deidara! How the hell did you find me?"

"I figured if your brother took you it would be to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. After that I just searched for your chakra signature."

I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I said.

"Love you too, now let's get out of here before someone notices me, un."

I nodded and we quickly left the hideout. When we were far enough away Deidara brought out his giant clay bird and helped me onto it.

"Are you okay, un?"

"Sort of." I said.

"What do you mean."

"He...activated my mark." I said. "If I let my guard down he can control me in a way, but I don't trust him so it shouldn't work on me."

"That's not good, un."

"I know." I said quietly.

"Need a distraction, un?"

I looked at him. "Depends on what it is." I said though I already knew. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, softly at first, but getting deeper with each one. "Deidara if you make me fall off this thing I'll kill you." I said at one point breathing heavily.

"You're not going to fall, un." He said leaning forward again. He moved from my lips down to my neck.

I gasped. "Deidara..." He bit down on a sensitive part of my neck no doubt leaving a mark. I hit him lightly. "What did I say about leaving marks? My brother won't hesitate in killing you."

"Let him try, un." He whispered. He pulled back. "Better?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah," I said turning slightly red. "So...where are we going."

"Back to Amegakure, un."

"Oh, God." I said putting my hand over the mark. "If my brother's there I'll kill you myself."

"You wouldn't, un."

"Don't be so sure about that."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the hideout later that night. Itachi wasn't there thank god. Deidara went to talk to Pein while I went back to my room. Of course i had to run into 'Tobi' first, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I looked in the mirror at my curse mark. It didn't look any different. I tried to activate it...it worked. I looked at myself wide-eyed. My skin turned a grayish color and strange markings appeared on my face. I deactivated it and went back to normal. I felt more powerful when it was activated, I would admit that, but I was going to try and avoid using it when I didn't have to.<p>

Someone knocked on my door and I opened it. Deidara was standing there. "Apparently leader doesn't have anything for us to do currently."

"I wish he could find something for Tobi." I muttered.

"What did he do, un?"

"Ran around the hideout for about five minutes yelling 'Katerina's got a hickey.'" I said glaring at Deidara.

"Uh, sorry, un."

"Yeah you better be."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was kind of slow and boring. There wasn't anything to do. Deidara and I wound up just lying on my bed talking. Until we got bored of that. Then we were just laying there...and...we fell asleep. "Katerina and Deidara slept together!"<p>

Deidara and I shot up startled. Deidara twitched. "Tobi I'm going to strangle you, un." He said chasing Tobi out of the room.

I knew he had done that on purpose. 'Madara,' I thought. 'What are you planning?'

I would get my answer sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little short but I wanted to cut off here.<strong>

**I love reviews and, well, this is embarrassing to ask in a way but how do you think I do on writing the romance scenes. Believe it or not I'm fifteen and haven't had my first kiss much less anything else so let me know how I do.**

**See ya next time.**

**Bye.**


	6. The Threat

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. My mom's been over my shoulder as of late so I haven't been able to type. Heh-heh, a lot happens in this chapter *evil smirk***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Later that day Madara called me to his room.<p>

"What are you playing at Katerina?" He asked in his actual voice. I flinched. Madara scared me. He had since I joined Akatsuki. What scared me more was angry Madara, and he clearly wasn't happy.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said as keeping my voice as emotionless as possible.

He took his mask off and reviled his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He was showing how much more powerful than me he was. "You know what I'm talking about Katerina." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him. He pushed my hair away from my neck reviling the mark Deidara had left. "Your putting our mission at risk."

"Your mission you know I want nothing to do with this!" I said. I made the mistake of looking at his eyes and I screamed out in pain. It felt as though a thousand kunai were piercing me at once. When the pain subsided I fell to my knees panting. "H-how..."

"I put a soundproof jutsu on the room in case I had to use force." Madara said.

"B-bastard."

He came up and yanked my hair to make me look at him. "You don't have a choice. How long exactly has this been going on?"

I was silent.

"If you don't tell me I'll make you show me Katerina."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

He pulled my head back so I would have been looking into his eyes had I not shut mine.

"Open your eyes Katerina." I didn't and I felt something sharp dig into my side. He was trying to use pain to get me to open them. Still I didn't. "If you don't open them I'll kill him." He growled.

My eyes shot open and I felt all of my thoughts and memories of Deidara flood to the front of my mind. Madara was inside my mind. "Get...out of...my...head!" I shouted.

I felt my mind go back to normal as he let me go. "Well isn't this interesting," He said. "It seems Pein's mission did more harm than good."

"Don't hurt him." I begged.

"If he gets in the way of our plans I _will_ kill him." Madara said. "Also, if your brother finds out I won't do anything to help him, not even as Tobi. You're too far in, but I suggest you don't let him grow any closer to you. Now get out of my sight."

I pushed myself up and left the room.

* * *

><p>I avoided Deidara for most of the day. He noticed but didn't say anything. Later we were both called to Pein's office. "Deidara, Katerina, as a result of Sasori's untimely death, I have arranged a new partner for you two."<p>

Before Pein could say who it was a voice that made me flinch cried out "Deidara-sempai!"

"No fucking way, un!" Deidara cried out as he was tackled.

"I'm afraid he's the only person left."

"Then let someone else join." I said desperately.

"I don't think you're in a position to complain, Katerina." I looked at Pein and could tell from the look on his face Madara had planed this. I could tell Madara was smirking under his mask.

"Yes leader." I sighed.

"Good, you are to resume the jinchuriki hunt in one week. Dismissed."

'Tobi' came up behind me as we left the room. "What yourself Katerina," Madara's voice said to quietly for Deidara to hear. I shivered and went back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's POV<strong>

Katerina had been avoiding me all day. I hadn't thought much about it until she immediately left after Pein pared us with Tobi. Later that night I went to her room to find out what was up. When I tried to get through the chakra lock I couldn't. 'What the hell?' I knocked.

She came and opened the door. When she saw it was me her eyes widened and she tried to shut the door but I put my foot in the way. "What's wrong with you, un? You've been avoiding me all day."

She sighed and let me in her room. I shut the door and sat next to her on the bed. "Are you going to answer, un?" Instead of answering she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a heated needy kiss. When she pulled back she looked at me.

"Something is going to happen soon Deidara, something bad and...I don't know if I'm going to survive it."

My eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about Katerina?"

She shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I can't tell you any details Deidara, but...if I don't live, there's one thing I want." I said.

"What, un?"

Instead of answering I pulled him into another heated kiss, pulling him backwards so he was on top of me on the bed. When I pulled back I could tell he knew what I meant.

"Are you sure, un?" He whispered.

"More sure than you know." I said back.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine again while forcing his tongue into my mouth. A small moan escaped my throat causing me to pull back.

"Deidara..." I breathed. "Cast a soundproof jutsu."

He did and then came back down and whispered in my ear "Now I don't have to hold back". I shivered at his words.

He moved down to the mark he had given my the previous day and bit down on it. I gasped my hand threading in his hair. He started to unbutton my cloak. "Deidara," I whimpered.

He smirked. "You never did get anymore long shirts." He said looking at my cropped top.

I blushed. "No, I didn't."

"I'm Kind of glad." He said, as I started to unbutton his cloak as well...

* * *

><p>About half an hour later we were both breathing heavily he was hovering over me our clothes scattered on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you, un." He said.<p>

"I trust you Deidara." That was enough for him because he moved forward and my nails dug into his back as I bit his shoulder to muffle my scream, and with that I was his.

* * *

><p>Afterward I was laying next to him trying to level out my breathing. "Are you okay, un?" He asked. I rolled over and looked at him.<p>

"Yeah," I said smiling. "I'm fine." And with those words I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I know a few people were waiting for this.<strong>

**I really would like some feedback on this. It's even easier now. Leave a review. Please?**

**Well I'm gonna go I have to get up at 3:30 for work. See ya.**


	7. The Plan

**Sorry for another wait guys. Work was killing me. I have bug bites all up my legs, my two big toe nails are coming off, my second toe nails are bruised, and I have cuts and corn rash all over so I haven't really been up to typing lately, but then I remembered all of you and forced myself to so. Yeah, you guys are special (Not in a bad way). Well at least it's all over now.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning I was sore. Very, very sore. "Oh god," I said in pain as I tried to role over.<p>

"Are you okay, un?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore." I said sitting up. The covers fell from my chest and I blushed.

He smirked. "After everything that happened last night the covers fall and you blush, un?" He asked.

I turned redder. "Shut up."

"Hmmm, no." He said.

"Hmph, fine. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come, un."

"NO!"

"Why not, un?" He asked dragging a finger down my side.

"Because if you're in here too long someone's going to see you leaving my room." 'Namely Tobi/Madara' I added in my head.

"So, let them, un." He moved towards me. "Please, un." He asked kissing my neck.

"Deidara..."

His hands started moving back down my body. "_Please, un._" He said. I saw where this was going if I didn't agree.

"Ugh, fine, but don't try anything. I have things to do today." I said. "If I can move today." I muttered.

"Sorry, un."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>I had Deidara leave my room thirty minutes before I did. It was still early so most of the Akatsuki should still be asleep. After I changed the sheets on my bed I was walking in circles. 'Damn why does this have to hurt so fucking much?' I wondered.<p>

Thirty minutes later I opened my door...and guess who was there, 'Tobi'. "Fuck." I muttered. I stepped to the side and let him in. If I fought him it would just get worse.

"You have a serious listening problem Katerina."

"You aren't the first person to tell me that."

I saw him do hand signs for a soundproofing jutsu. Deidara had undone the other one early this morning. I turned away from him. "What do you want Madara?"

"Just to tell you there's a change, Sasuke's moving a little faster than we thought. You need to bait him sooner than planed."

"I agreed to bait him at a set time. I'm not changing it because you miscalculated." I hissed.

I was against the wall, my feet dangling off the ground, and his hand on my throat faster then I could blink. I clawed at his wrist trying to get him to let go.

"It's always the same thing with you Katerina, if you would just listen you might not suffer through so much pain." He threw me to the other side of my room. I cried out in pain on impact with the floor. I looked up at him squinting slightly to tell where he was. He noticed. "Does he know?" He asked and I looked away. He walked up and pulled me up by my wrist. He pushed his fingers against my temple. "Does he know what the true price for the Mangekyou is? How bad your eyesight has become?"

"Let go of me." I said.

"You and your brother are both the same. You hide the pain you're truly feeling, and in return gain nothing. Love makes you both weak." He took his hand from my temple.

"You're wrong! Love doesn't make a person weak, it makes them stronger than you could ever imagine!"

"If that's so true then why are you still at my mercy." I felt a sharp metal tip touch the base of my throat. "You speak as though you could defeat me, and we both know you could not. You can continue to believe in a nonexistent strength, but remember, you're expendable Katerina. An easy person to replace. If you disobey me again I _will_ kill you, and I might just kill you lover too."

"Leave Deidara out of this! He has nothing to do with it!" The tip turned into an edge and with a flash of pain I felt a small stream of blood run down my neck.

"Oh but don't you understand. He has _ everything_ to do with it now. You dragged him into this, and there is no getting him out. He's a distraction, a liability, though he isn't as easy to replace as you. Know this, you'll be the first to die." He dropped me and his kunai disappeared back into his cloak.

"This is your last warning Katerina." He said before releasing his jutsu and leaving my room. I held my neck where he had made the slit with his kunai. 'Damn it.' I thought. 'He really is serious this time.' Madara had given me death threats before, but none that I thought he would actually carry out. This time though, I knew he would. I washed the blood off of my neck and healed the slit. I then changed my shirt and left my room.

* * *

><p>'As if I hadn't been sore enough this morning.' I thought as I walked through the halls. Madara's little 'visit' hadn't helped. I walked out into the common room and froze. My brother was there. "Itachi!" I said in surprise.<p>

He turned and looked at me. "Katerina, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah, well with Sasori's death, and Deidara's arms, we needed to come back. What about you?" I asked. He held up a bottle of pills. "Oh," I said sadly. I knew he was dying. He had somehow gotten a fatal disease, and it was all he could do to stay alive before his fight with Sasuke.

A certain shark man walked in just then. "Hello kitty." He said.

"Hello fish face." I replied.

He growled in annoyance. Kisame and I got along purely by seeing who could annoy the hell out of the other the most. Whether it be by nick name, pranks, or other forms of torture.

"Well I should go, have things to do you know."

I turned to leave but Kisame stopped me. "Hey kitty what's that?" He asked.

"What?"

"On your neck." I glanced and saw my hair had uncovered Deidara's mark. Kisame's statement got Itachi's attention as well.

"NOTHING!" I said running down the nearest hallway. Said fish man followed running after me. I took a few quick turns before I was tackled from behind.

"Ugh, you stupid over sized fish. GET OFF ME!"

He pulled my hair back and his eyes widened. "What the hell, IS THAT A LOVE BITE!"

I bet everyone in the base heard him but the first person who showed up was my brother...who did not look happy. Kisame fled.

Itachi glared down at me and I shrunk down closer to the floor. "H-hi Itachi..."

Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, well I'm a horrible person ending with a cliffy. I am sad to say that once school starts updates will be slim to non-existent. I have a crammed schedule this year and have to keep up so...yeah. I would like to finish this, and both of the other Naruto fic ideas I want to post before the end of summer break, but I doubt that will happen. If I type nonstop the three days I'm at my grandma's I might finish this and my next version of The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha. That is if I don't get writer's block. So I warn you now, I'm not dead, I didn't give up, I'm just busy.<br>**

**Anyway review this chapter and let me know what ya think.**

**See ya.**


	8. The Confession

**Okay, I have everything except a chapter and a half typed up of this. This will be complete before school starts. I can't make any promises on the other fics though. Also not now or anytime soon but maybe next summer I was thinking of writing an Akatsuki High School fic. Do you think I should? Tell me in your review.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Katerina…" His voice was dangerously low. I rolled and darted down the hall into my room. I forgot that I had only a simple chakra lock on my door, and since he was my brother, his chakra was close enough to mine to get in. I shrunk back against my wall.<p>

He approached me and pushed my hair back to see the mark. His eyes darkened. "Who…?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Katerina, who is it."

"I'm not telling you, you'll either hurt him or kill him."

"Kat we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said. I knew what he meant and I didn't really want someone going through my head again. I looked away from him.

"Deidara," I said. He turned quickly but I caught his arm. "Don't!"

"I'll kill him."

"Itachi please…" I begged. "Please don't."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't. You know he doesn't like Uchihas. He's probably using you."

"Itachi I know he isn't."

"How?"

"Because he waited!" I said without thinking. My eyes widened with what I said along with Itachi's. Itachi was far from stupid, he knew what I meant.

"He's dead."

"No! Itachi I love him!" I blurted. Itachi froze. "Please, please don't hurt him." I sunk to my knees letting go of his arm. His eyes were shut in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's POV<strong>

I had never been in a position where I had absolutely no idea what to do. I had been in spots where I wasn't sure, but I always had an idea.

She loved him. She loved the one person in the Akatsuki who above all else hated Uchihas. I couldn't be sure he wasn't using her, but I couldn't be sure he was either. I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want him to hurt her.

She was seventeen, old enough to make her own decisions. However I still had that older brother instinct I was trying to follow, but I still understand that some decisions have to be made by her alone.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "I'll trust your decision Katerina, but if he hurts you, I'll kill him." She looked up at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Itachi…" I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you." I said.

"I can't protect you from everything Kat, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Forgive me, I overreacted."

"You're my older brother, you're supposed to overreact." I said. "Thank you."

Itachi was staring intently at my neck. Not where Deidara's mark was, but to the side of it. He touched a spot on it that I recognized. "Kat…"

"It scarred didn't it?" I said.

"Who…"

"Madara of course." I seethed. "He's been breathing down my neck since I got back, and now I have to deal with him twenty-four seven. He had Pein put 'Tobi' as mine and Deidara's new partner."

"He said he'd leave you out of it." Itachi said darkly.

"When does he ever keep his word? He's determined to make sure I die one way or another Itachi, and I have no doubt he will succeed, regardless to what you do."

"I'll do anything I can to protect you Katerina."

"Itachi you have enough to do without worrying about me. Go on with your part and I'll do mine. We'll find out how it ends when the time comes."

He turned to leave. "If I can help let me know." He said before walking out the door. "And I can't promise Deidara goes completely unharmed."

'I don't want to burden you brother.' I thought. 'And crap!' I ran out of my room to Deidara's. I put my hand against his door and the lock came undone. 'Good he has it set to recognize my chakra.'

He was sitting on his bed and looked over when he heard the door close. "Katerina, un?" he asked.

"My brother knows." I said.

"What, un?"

"He _knows._" I said pulling my hair back and showing him the mark.

Deidara actually looked scared. "And…"

"He was mad but I managed to talk him into not killing or maiming you. However I don't know what he plans on doing." I walked over and sat next to Deidara. "At least he understood."

"I honestly can't see Uchiha being understanding at anything, un." I turned and glared at him. "Sorry, un."

I sighed. "It's fine."

"How did you get him to understand, un?"

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I told him I loved you." I said leaning in and kissing him.

When we pulled back he looked down at me. "I love you to, un."

"Deidara, if I die, go on with your life like I never existed. Don't do something stupid because of me."

He put his hand against my face. "Katerina…you seem so sure you're going to die, un."

"That's because I am sure Deidara. Tobi…let's just say he's not what he seems. I don't know when, but I'm going to die." I said and I felt my eyes water up. "I don't want to though, I never asked for this." I leaned forward and started crying into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. When I calmed down I looked back at him. I couldn't help it. I pulled him into a fevered kiss. At first he kissed me back, until I tried to pull him back on the bed. "No, un." He said pulling back.

"Deidara…" I whimpered.

"You're emotional and that's clouding your judgment, un. Plus your brother's still here." He said. "You'd end up regretting it, un."

I sighed. "You're right."

"Come on, I'd rather face Uchiha sooner than later, un."

* * *

><p>Itachi wound up threatening Deidara then using a genjutsu to show him what would happen if he hurt me. Then he let him go.<p>

"I _really _hate those demon eyes, un." He said as we were returning to his room.

"It's called the sharingan, and I won't ask what he showed you."

When we were halfway down the hall a voice from behind us stopped us.

"Deidara, Katerina, I'd like to see you two in my office." We turned to see Pein there.

We looked at each other then back at Pein. "Yes leader." We said.

When we entered his office he turned to us. "There's been a change. You are to set off for the jinchuriki hunt tomorrow, no later than noon."

Deidara and I nodded but inside I was furious. 'I see what you're doing Madara.' I thought. 'Fine, if you want me to bait Sasuke that badly I will. However if I die I will come back and haunt you until you become a soul of the damned; if my brother doesn't kill you first.'

Once we were dismissed I went to pack. I passed Tobi in the hall, and I could see the evil look from behind the mask. I glared at him. "If I go down, you will follow." Is all I said before I continued walking. My mission began now, and I was unsure of the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay there you go. I hope you guys are liking this.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**

**See ya.**


	9. The Betrayal

**Okay, so at the beginning of this chapter you will probably want to punch me. Don't worry it will all be resolved by the end.** **Now after this...**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>We set out early the next morning. Tobi was as annoying as ever. I was ready to say screw it and attack him. Finally Deidara cracked. "Tobi shut up before I blow you up, un!"<p>

"Ah! No Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy, don't blow Tobi up!" I rolled my eyes. Tobi was far from a good boy. Of course I couldn't speak this.

"Tobi if you shut your mouth he won't blow you up." I said.

"Humph, why is Katerina always so mean to Tobi? What did Tobi ever do to her?"

"Does Tobi really want her to answer that?"

Deidara watched the exchange curiously not really understanding what was going on. "No, Tobi would rather she kept quiet."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>We continued walking until we came across a pokey shop. We stopped and Deidara nearly killed Tobi for comparing his art to an amateur piece of ceramic. Then when Tobi went to eat he stared intently until Tobi turned away. Then he scowled. 'If only he knew who was behind the mask.' I thought. 'Then maybe he could help me.'<p>

I went off on my own after that, saying I wanted to check something and would be right back. I knew I couldn't go too far because Madara was tracking me. As I was walking a familiar voice was heard. "Well, well, if it isn't Katerina."

I turned around. "Well hey there Hidan. Not here to attempt anything are we?" I asked.

"I can't promise that."

"Hidan…" I warned.

"Oh come on princess, you know you can't resist me."

Okay, so Hidan wasn't that bad looking, but I wasn't about to betray Deidara. "Go away Hidan, you already know my answer." I turned away from him. Wrong thing to do, he pinned me to a tree. "Hidan get off." I hissed.

"Once," He said with his face close to mine. "Just once." I tried to kick him but he stepped on my feet. "Nice try princess."

"Hidan please let me go."

"You're asking a Jashinist to do something for you. You should already know I won't."

He forced his lips on mine and at first I fought back, I really did, but I am a teenager, and after a while my hormones got the best of me and I kissed him back. I could feel him smirk against me.

"Katerina…"

I forced Hidan back and looked over. I saw Deidara and Tobi. "Deidara…it's not…"

"Don't, un. Just forget it." He turned and started walking away. I saw Madara's one visible eye get an evil look in it. He had sensed Hidan's chakra and led Deidara there knowing what he would probably find.

"Deidara-sempai wait!" He said as Tobi going after Deidara.

I pushed Hidan off of me and kicked him between the legs…hard. "Have fun catching your fucking jinchuriki now." I said before going after them.

* * *

><p>Deidara wouldn't talk to me. Not that I could blame him. 'Damn it,' I thought. 'Why am I so stupid?'<p>

I tried to get him to listen to me, and I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't. Finally we set up camp, and after he fell asleep I was still awake on the other side of the fire. My back was against a tree and I was crying quietly.

I felt a shadow loom over me. I looked up and saw Madara. "You," I seethed. "You bastard!" I jumped at him but simply went through him.

"Well, that's the first time _you've _tried attacking _me._"

"I've never had a real reason to before."

"You can't blame me for your mistake Katerina. You kissed Hidan, I simply showed Deidara where you were."

I knew he was right, and this just made me cry harder. He forced me to face him. "I always like to see you cry, it shows how much pain you're in."

"You're sick."

"I've been called worse." He said. I felt one of Madara's hands try to slip up my shirt.

"No!" I pushed him off of me.

He pinned me against the ground by my legs and shoulders. "You will regret that."

"I'm done dealing with you Madara. I'm not your slave." I said. His fingers dug into my skin making me flinch. "My brother will kill you." I hissed.

"He can try, but with the state he's in he'll never succeed."

We saw Deidara shift on the other side and he got off of me as I sat up quickly. When Deidara looked up our eyes met only for a brief second before he glared and looked away. "Tobi's going to sleep now." Madara said in his Tobi voice, and I was surprised when I saw he actually fell asleep.

"Deidara…" I said.

"Don't talk to me, un. You Uchiha's are all the same, none of you have any feelings, un."

"Deidara he forced himself on me."

"It didn't look that way, un."

"I…I gave in." I admitted.

"Why, un?" He snapped.

"I don't know! It was stupid okay? I know that, just please…" I broke down and started crying again. "Please forgive me." I whispered.

"I don't know if I can, un."

"Deidara, I love you, I really do. I don't want to lose you."

"Promise it won't happen again, un?"

"Deidara I kicked him so hard he's probably the equivalent of a girl now. Trust me, it won't happen again."

He walked over to me. "I'll forgive you this time, un, but if it ever happens again, I won't."

"Don't worry. It won't happen ever again." I said embracing him. I fell asleep in his arms missing the menacing glare coming from where Madara was. Turns out he wasn't asleep after all.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Madara wasn't raping Katerina. Yes he was sexually assulting her, and it had been going on for a while.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think. I see flames for me in the very near future so at least be nice now.**

**See ya.**


	10. The Battle

**Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me. Yes it's a long chapter, but you will more than likely be mad at me when it's done.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything with Deidara was completely back to normal after about a week. We also got word that Hidan and Kakuzu were dead. Heh, I had liked Hidan when I first met him, but after that, I didn't care too much.<p>

We also got word that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, which brings us to where we are now. Deidara wanted to kill my brother since he had wanted to finish Orochimaru. I pretended not to care, mostly because this worked out perfectly for what I needed to do. The problem was, I knew this was most likely the end.

We stayed at an Inn the day before we were supposed to run into him. We got two rooms. Tobi stayed in one while Deidara and I were in the other. We were sitting there mostly in silence when I suddenly turned and pushed him back on the bed.

"Katerina…?" I cut him off with my lips. He kissed me back but when I pulled back for air he stopped me from leaning back in. "What's wrong, un."

"Deidara…" I looked away. "If we find Sasuke, tomorrow will more than likely be my last day."

He made me look at him. "What are you saying, un."

"My destiny Deidara, my purpose; I once mentioned it when we first met, saying I wanted to live to serve my purpose. My purpose is to bait my twin, and to die by his hand. Before you ask this wasn't Itachi's idea, it was someone else's. Itachi did everything he could to prevent it, but he failed." I sighed. "Give me this Deidara, one last night, please."

He looked at me for a moment before leaning up and kissing me harder than I had kissed him. His hand came up behind my neck and held me against him deepening the kiss. We broke apart for air both panting hard. "One last night," He said. "I'll make sure it's one you don't forget, un." His hands came together and cast a soundproofing jutsu before he flipped us so I was under him and kissed me again.

His hands slipped up under my shirt and I gasped. We broke apart briefly so he could pull it over my head. After that he started kissing down my neck. "Deidara…" I breathed. He once again bit down on his now fading mark. He had long ago realized that was my sweet spot and I arched into him.

I slipped my hands up his shirt and ran my hands over his chest. I felt his muscles tense and I smirked. I pulled it up over his head and once it was off he pinned me completely to the bed. He pulled my wrists up to the headboard and I felt something wrap around them…chakra binds. My eyes widened. "Deidara…"

"Like I said, un, one you won't forget…"

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning lying on Deidara's chest. He finally untied me about halfway through. I was slightly sore in the back, but it wasn't anything my medical ninjutsu couldn't fix. Deidara shifted under me. "Morning, un."<p>

"Morning, you know, sometimes I wish I had more time if you're going to do things like that."

He smirked. "That was the point, un."

I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, un."

We got up and showered, then went out to the hall. 'Tobi' was already waiting there. "Okay, let's set out, un." Deidara said.

* * *

><p>We walked for a while before we wound up using some of Deidara's art to fly there. "Deidara," I said while we were up there. I reached into my bag and pulled out a sketch book. "I want you to have this." I said handing it to him.<p>

He took it from me and opened it. His eyes widened slightly. "You can draw, un."

I nodded. "It was more of a pass time than anything, but that answers on why I never sided with you or Sasori on your art." I said. "Sasuke wasn't bad either, although I doubt he really cared. I was the one who kept practicing. Hold on to that, it's my most prized possession." I said. "Well, next to this." I pointed at my necklace.

"I'll keep it, un."

"Thanks," I said. Chakra hit my senses. "Deidara go west to a clearing, I found my brother."

Once we reached the clearing Deidara dropped a bomb where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke easily dodged it. All three of us jumped down. "Hello brother." I said.

"So I finally see you with your organization."

"You could say that."

"How's the curse mark feel now that it's unlocked."

"I wouldn't know, I'm not weak enough to have to use it."

"Why you…"

"What? Weak as you are you couldn't lay a finger on Itachi. You're weak, and you always will be." I said. As clouded by hatred as he is, it wouldn't be hard to bait him. "You couldn't even beat me."

He came at me and Deidara through some of his bombs at him. He used chidori senbon needles to throw some of them off. Some of the ones he hit landed by Tobi. "Ah! Deidara-sempai wait don't blow me up!" He set it off anyway and I noticed something, the bombs Sasuke hit didn't go off. 'Oh no,' I looked at Deidara when he set another one off. 'His attacks are earth based. Sasuke's chakra nature is lightning. This isn't good.' I knew that Sasuke hadn't missed this either. I saw him throw his chidori infused katana at one of the land mines Deidara set. It didn't go off.

Sasuke activated his curse mark and what do you know; he had wings. Of course he did, him being normal would make my life too easy. When he tried to reach where Deidara and I were I jumped off and kicked him, or tried to. He grabbed my leg and threw me against a tree on the ground. The force knocked the tree down and left me lying on the ground in pain.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." He said walking up to me.

"Y-you were trying to get me to jump off."

"Now you figure it out." He said. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up. I winced in pain. I think he broke my…everything. "Where is he Kat?"

"D-don't call me th-that!" I hissed. I made a sound like a dying kitten when he threw me back at the ground.

"Leave her alone, un." Deidara threw more bombs in Sasuke's direction but away from me; while he was busy with those Deidara jumped down by me. I couldn't help but notice how Tobi had disappeared. "Are you okay, un?"

"Do I look okay damn it?! I just got thrown from at least fifty feet in the air into a tree and then thrown at the ground. I am most certainly _not_ okay." I hissed.

"Can't you heal yourself?"

"I can't move my arms!" He flinched at my voice. "Sorry it's just…it hurts, a lot."

He put his hands on my shoulders and I slowly felt the pain in my arms lessen. "Try to move them now, un."

I did. "You shouldn't waste your chakra on me Deidara. You're going to need it, and where did you learn to do that?"

"It didn't take that much, and from watching you, un."

"Deidara behind you." He turned in time to block Sasuke's attack.

As he reengaged Sasuke I managed to heal the rest of my injuries. Of course this used a great amount of my chakra. Deidara used one of his largest bombs and Sasuke barely managed to dodge it. I could see that their chakra levels were getting low as well. "Hey Sasuke," He looked at me. "Dodge this." I said snapping my right eye open. His eyes widened as the black flames started to follow him. I thought I was going to have to stop it because he really couldn't dodge it, but then he disappeared. "What the…"

"Behind you Katerina." I turned around and he kicked me to the side. I managed to look up at my amaterasu and put it out before he attacked me again.

"Since when do you know teleportation ninjutsu?" I asked him.

"That doesn't really matter. I'll ask again where is he?"

"I'm not going to tell you." My chakra was dangerously low and I couldn't do anything to stop his attacks. His was low but not as low as mine. He turned back to Deidara when he threw another bomb. Deidara's chakra was almost as low as mine.

Deidara and Sasuke had another small battle that resulted in both of their chakra stores being dangerously low. I hadn't been able to keep up with the battle because my eye was still bleeding, and they were too far away. Sasuke collapsed, but hadn't yet fallen unconscious. Deidara managed to make it over to me. His eyes widened at my state, I had never let him see my eyes bleeding before. "It's not that bad Deidara, my eyes always bleed when I use the mangekyou." I said.

"Katerina…" He looked into my eyes and froze. I felt his hand touch my temple and I looked away. "You can't see, un."

"I can still see, just not very well." I said. "This is the true price for the mangekyou. Those who find the power lose their light." I looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at me from where he was across the clearing. I got up and walked over to him. "You'll find more than you want to know when you fight Itachi, don't forget that."

"He won't get to fight him, un."

I looked at Deidara. "What are you going to do? You're out of chakra."

"Get out of here, un."

I realized what he was planning to do. "No! Damn it Deidara, I'm not letting you kill yourself to kill my brother. I'll never forgive you."

"But…"

"No, I'm not going anywhere so just forget it."

He sighed. "Fine, un."

It looked as though Sasuke had finally fallen unconscious. I walked over to where he was. "You truly are foolish." I said.

I turned around and started to walk away. I hadn't gone two steps when I froze. Deidara's eyes widened while I closed mine. I tried to ignore the pain that had just shot through me, to tell myself I imagined it, but I knew I hadn't. I forced myself to open my eyes and look down. The blade of Sasuke's katana was stabbed strait through the left side of my abdomen. "You should always make sure your opponents actually unconscious Katerina." I heard Sasuke say before he twisted the blade. My scream echoed across the sky.

He pulled his blade out and as soon as he did his chakra signature disappeared. He had just enough to teleport away. I fell forward to my knees but before I hit the ground Deidara caught me.

Deidara tried to heal me but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't, he damaged two major organs and I've already lost too much blood. Don't kill yourself trying to save someone who can't be saved."

I used a telepathic ninjutsu to contact Itachi. 'He got me, I'm done.'

I got a response almost immediately. 'Where are you?'

'In Lightning south of Cloud in a forest clearing, hurry Itachi, I don't have much time.' I couldn't send anything else. I couldn't risk using anymore chakra.

Itachi must have used a teleportation ninjutsu to get to my location because he was there faster than I expected him to be. Deidara turned and glared. "You, this is your fault, un. It's your stupid battle with your brother that caused this."

"Deidara, I'm dying I don't care if you rip each other's hearts out once I'm dead but can you get along for the last five minutes I have. I don't want the last thing I see to be my lover and my brother fighting."

He sighed. "Fine, un."

"I love you Deidara. Don't go off and do something stupid to get yourself killed like blowing yourself up. You'll regret once you're dead."

"Itachi, I can only hope that Sasuke changes his ways after your battle, but he's so far in the darkness I'm not sure. I guess I'll see you again soon won't I?" I stopped and coughed up blood.

"Katerina…" Deidara started but I cut him off.

"I meant what I said about not blowing yourself up, but remember what I told you to do if I died. Forget I ever existed, and go on like you never met me."

"I can't do that, un. I love you too much to forget."

I looked up at Itachi. "Heh, see I told you he loved me. I love you brother, don't mess up your plan in order to get revenge for me. It'll make my death in vain in the end. However it you want to do something that doesn't affect the plan to get back at him. I have no problem with that."

"Katerina…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I ever dragged you into this."

"It was either die now or die back then. I'm glad I got to live until now."

My vision started to blur. "I'm glad I met you Deidara, even if I did hate your guts at first, and Itachi, you were a good brother, don't forget that. Goodbye you two, I'll see you again." I said before I faded into the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Okay, Katerina never used her curse mark, A because by the time she could she was low on chakra, and B she was trying to show that she didn't need Orochimaru's power. There are only two chapters left now.<strong>

**If you're going to flame don't be too harsh. A normal review would be nice. :D**

**See ya.**


	11. The Reunions

**Okay this chapter and the next are just to tie up loose ends and then this will be complete.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I awoke alone. I was lying in an area of what looked like complete darkness. Then, suddenly I wasn't alone. "Katerina!" Arms wrapped around me and my eyes widened. I knew that voice.<p>

"Mother," I whispered.

"Mikoto don't baby her." I looked up.

"Father," I said.

"I'm not babying her Fugaku I haven't seen her in nine years." She said letting me go.

"Well she changed in those nine years."

I could tell my father wasn't happy. "You were able to watch me." I said.

"We were although your mother refused to."

"So you watched all of my life."

"Most of it, there were some things I didn't stay around for."

"Father…"

"You're a disgrace Katerina."

"Fugaku…" My mother started.

"Don't Mikoto," He turned back to me. "He isn't an Uchiha, and further more he's a criminal."

I snapped. "What does that make you then? You're the one who was planning a coup d'état."

I froze as I felt a sting on my cheek and my mother gasped. I fell to my knees. "Forgive me that was out of line." I said. "But at least try to understand. The only other Uchihas alive were my brothers and I wasn't going to stay alone."

He sighed. "I can be disappointed but you're still my daughter. You're stubborn. Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it. I'll just deal with it."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you father."

* * *

><p>My mother was eager to hear what had happened from me. Apparently that's why she hadn't wanted to watch me. She wanted to hear the story strait from me. I told what had happened, from my time at the academy to Sasuke leaving, to meeting Deidara and the Akatsuki all the way up to my death. She looked horrified when I told her it was Sasuke who killed me. "He's changed, I'm sorry mother."<p>

"No it's fine, it's just...I can't believe he would do that. You two were always so close."

"It changed after the massacre. I knew the truth and he didn't so I sided with Itachi. This brewed a deep hatred for me inside of him."

"How is Itachi?"

I looked down. "He's sick, and it's fatal. He's doing everything he can just to live long enough to fight Sasuke." I said quietly.

I looked back at her and her eyes were wide. "You three don't deserve any of this." She said.

"In our own way we really did." I said. "I'm just waiting for Itachi. He could tell you more than I can. I hate to say this but he shoud be here soon." I stood up. "I'm going to go see where he is." My mother nodded and I left for what I guess you could call the window to Earth.

* * *

><p>I looked down to where my brother was. He was back with Kisame who actually looked a little sad.<p>

"I'm sorry about your sister Itachi. I guess you and your brother are the last Uchihas now."

"For now yes."

"It sad, I really did like her."

Itachi remained silent.

* * *

><p>I switched and looked to where Deidara was.<p>

"Deidara-sempai, do you miss Katerina?"

Deidara ignored him.

"Tobi misses Katerina, even if she was mean to Tobi. Tobi's sorry Tobi ran off during your guy's fight with Sasuke. Tobi just got scared. Tobi..."

Deidara twitched. "Tobi shut up, un!"

* * *

><p>I sighed. Madara was a bastard and that would never change. He would continue to bait Deidara about my death, probably in hopes that it will eventually lead to his death. Unfortunately I had no doubt he would succeed.<p>

I continued to look down on Earth at the people I knew. I had been sure Deidara killed Waru back when he had attacked me, but apparently he hadn't. Waru was now captain of his own ANBU squad. I was actually happy for him. I never had anything against Waru, we just had a bad twist of fate.

I looked to Naruto and Sakura. News of my death and who had killed me had already reached them. I could hear Naruto's thoughts which surprised me. 'Why Sasuke, what could have driven you to the point that you killed your own sister?'

"You have no idea what I've done Naruto, don't blame him for my death." I said aloud. As I was going and seeing what other people I knew were doing someone came up behind me.

"Katerina?"

I froze. I knew that voice, even if it had been five years since I had last heard it. "Shikyo?" I asked without turning around.

She came up next to me and looked down as well. "It's been a long time." She said.

"Shikyo, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to chose power over you. I ended your life much sooner than it should have. If you hate me, I don't blame you." I said.

She looked at me and I finally turned to look at her. She had still aged, even though she was dead. I had a feeling you could decide when you wanted to stop ageing. "I should hate you." She said. "But I can't. I've been watching you Katerina, almost every day since you killed me. I know the truth about your brother, I know how much regret you felt, and I know what you did to help protect the village. I also know that if you could go back you would have never killed me, and that was enough for me to forgive you."

"Shikyo..." I sighed. "I never deserved a friend like you." I said hugging her.

She smiled. "I also saw what you did for Kita. You're a good friend Katerina, you really are." When we pulled back she smirked. "I also saw you with Deidara."

I turned red. "Yeah well, fate is a weird thing." I said.

"Indeed it is. The Uchiha hater falling for an Uchiha and vise versa. It truly is a weird thing."

* * *

><p>It was a few days after my reunion with Shikyo that I ran into Shisui. He technically didn't see me coming. He was by 'the window' as I call it. I was going back to see what was currently going on when I saw him. "Shisui!" I said and I practically jumped on him.<p>

He blinked a couple times in surprise before he looked down at me. "Katerina?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's been a long time." I said.

"Yeah, it has. Katerina how...why are you here?"

My eyes saddened. "Sasuke's fallen far into the darkness." Was all I said.

He seemed to understand. "I'm sorry Katerina."

"It's fine. Oh, and Shisui, thank you."

"For what."

"For realizing that what the clan was doing was wrong." He looked surprised. "I knew the whole time. I always did have a bad habit of eves dropping." I said.

"I should have known." He said shaking his head.

I looked down. "Who were you watching?" I asked.

"Itachi, I was wondering where he was."

"And..."

"Right now he's still traveling."

I looked to where Deidara was and saw him doing something that really made me mad. He went and tracked Sasuke down again. "That idiot," I muttered. "If he blows himself up there will be hell to pay when I see him again."

Shisui looked confused. "It's a long story." I said. "That I will be able to explain very soon." I added as I watched the explosion that ended the battle.

'That idiot's dead.' I thought. 'Literally.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay one more chapter left and this will be completed. I hope you guys have liked this.<strong>

**Review please.**

**See ya.**


	12. The End

**Okay this is the final chapter. This should tie everything up. Man I feel like this took forever to write but I'm glad I finally got it done. Maybe it's because this took three times longer to write than my Itachi x oc story did and over all had five less chapters including the prequel. However I spent more time on these chapters too so that could be why. Anyway enough of my ramblings.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find Deidara after that. I came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "You idiot! I told you no blowing yourself up!"<p>

"What the...Katerina? Wait you could see me, un?"

"Yes I could see you you stupid, selfish, idiotic..." I stopped and just wrapped my arms around him. "You're so stupid sometimes." I said.

"I know, un. I'm sorry."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, un."

I looked at him. "Please tell me it wasn't Tobi's continuous ramblings that made you go after my brother."

"I...can't say that, un."

"Deidara, I told you he isn't what he seems. Ugh, we're both dead so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Deidara, Tobi's an Uchiha." I said.

Deidara's eyes widened. "No way, un. How can he be an Uchiha. He has way too much emotion, un."

I shook my head. "It's an act. Tobi is Madara Uchiha. An Uchiha who supposedly died fighting the First Hokage in The Valley of the End. He's one of the strongest Uchiha who have ever lived. He also had a grudge against his own clan and the village they resided in. In other words he wanted me dead, and he wants my brothers dead. He wanted you dead too, Deidara, because of how close to me you had become."

"So I basically fell right into his trap, didn't I, un."

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. He's a bastard who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He already has Itachi's death set, the only one left is Sasuke."

"Wait, your brother's going to die?"

I sighed again and looked away from him. After being silent for a few minutes I spoke. "The Uchiha Massacre," I said. "Was done on an order from the Third Hokage and the Village Elders. My clan, the Uchiha, were planning a coup d'état. Itachi was working as a double spy for Konoha and the Uchiha. In the end he chose Konoha's side. The order came down for the annihilation of the Uchiha clan. Itachi pulled some strings so that Sasuke and I could live. I had already know it was an order, because I followed my brother and eves dropped on his meeting. My brother Sasuke, still doesn't know the truth. Itachi plans to die fighting Sasuke, so that Sasuke will hopefully be looked at as a hero, and on top of that, he's already dying. He somehow contracted a fatal disease. Either way we'll see him again soon."

Deidara was silent for a moment before he spoke. "And I always thought the Uchiha was a bad guy, un."

"He didn't really want to force you to join Deidara. He didn't really want to do anything that he did. Most of all, he never wanted me to die." I looked down. "I had known for a while that I was probably going to die. Madara made enough threats that I knew I was going to die one way or another."

It was about then I felt a presence behind us. I turned around and sighed. "Father..." I said.

This caused Deidara to turn as well. I gave him a look that said don't say anything. "I'm still disappointed Katerina."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm not changing to get you to acknowledge me. I'm not Sasuke." I said.

My father shook his head. "You're twins, but you're nothing alike. Fine, just don't expect much from me." He turned and left. Once he was gone I looked down with sadness in my eyes.

"What was that about, un?"

"My father's mad because you're not an Uchiha." I said. "He'll probably get over it, but I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry, un."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. He's always been like this."

"It almost seems like you didn't have a good family life, un."

"It...was complicated actually. I have always been close to my mother, my father, well it depends, when we were younger Sasuke and I were inseparable, and Itachi...he was always distant. He was the clan prodigy so everyone expected great things from him, but he was never really close to anyone. Well, except our cousin Shisui. He was his best friend." I said. "So my family life wasn't...isn't good, but it's not bad either."

"Your life never ceases to amaze me, un."

"It never stops amazing me either."

* * *

><p>It honestly took me about a week to completely forgive Deidara for his idiocy. Once I did though we went back to normal.<p>

My mother at least was accepting of Deidara, much to my father's chagrin. Shikyo and Shisui liked him well enough as well. They didn't judge me for my decision. Shikyo was just grateful for him not killing her brother back when he had attacked me. Shisui was just a good person and knew he made me happy.

It was about two weeks after he had arrived that Shisui had gone to the window, just to come back and find me. "Katerina, Itachi's fighting Sasuke."

I quickly followed him back and looked down to see my two brothers engaged in battle. You could tell something was off about Itachi, he was having trouble dodging things that should have been easy for him to dodge. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, but Zetsu who was watching did.

The battle was nearing it's close when Itachi coughed up blood after Sasuke used Kirin. Itachi used the Susano'o as a final defense. Sasuke was out of attacks and completely defenseless, and he looked terrified. He was completely convinced Itachi was going to steal his eyes. Instead he poked his forehead and smiled. "Forgive me Sasuke, this is the end." He said before he fell. I was gone before Shisui could turn around.

* * *

><p>It took me a while but I finally found Itachi. "Brother!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him.<p>

"Katerina?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm here." I said. "And...so is everyone else."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "This isn't going to go over well." He said.

"It might go over better than you think. Everyone here knows you were ordered to kill them Itachi, and what the alternative would be. They didn't really want to be annihilated by ANBU."

"How do they know?"

"I didn't tell them if that's what you're thinking. They could see you, I could see you. We can see everyone." I said. "Come on, I kind of ditched Shisui."

"No you didn't, you can't lose me that easily." I turned around to see Shisui with a crooked grin on his face.

I shook my head. "I should have known."

Shisui looked at Itachi. "Itachi."

"Shisui."

"No one completely blames you for what you did. Honestly I think Katerina's in more trouble than you at the moment."

"Shisui!" I said glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry."

I sighed and looked at Itachi.

"Why are you..."

"Deidara." Is all I said.

"Father?"

I nodded. "I'm not too surprised, he's always been like this towards me. You were a prodigy, Sasuke did everything in his power to gain approval, and I didn't really care what he thought." I said. "I'm going to go find Deidara." I started walking away but stopped and looked at Itachi. "It's good to see you brother."

"You too Kat."

I actually smiled. "See you around." I said leaving the two friends to catch up.

* * *

><p>I found Deidara by the window. "My brother's here." I said.<p>

"He already fought your twin, un?"

"Yeah, I knew the time was drawing near, I just didn't know _how _soon."

"How are things with your father, un?"

"He's still not talking to me." I said. "Hey Deidara, what about your parents?"

"I didn't know them, un. I don't even know if they're dead or alive."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm...sorry." I said.

"It's fine. You can't miss what you never had, un."

"Still, even if I was young when the massacre took place I can't imagine what my life would have been like had I not known my parents. Even if our relationship was a little...shaky." I looked at Deidara who seemed deep in thought. "It seems that despite what you say you wish you had known them."

"I just wonder if maybe things would have been different had I known them, un. Maybe I would have stayed with my village."

"It similar to me wondering what would have happened if the massacre never happened, but you can't change the past. Besides, had that happened, I never would have met you." I said.

"Yeah, un. You're right."

I wrapped my arms around him. "But I still think you're an idiot."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with this idiot, un."

"I think I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>As time passed Itachi and Deidara actually started getting along, and though it took a while, my father did eventually get over it. So we were back on speaking terms at least. It seemed everything would be okay, but it wasn't so.<p>

It was several months after Itachi's fight with Sasuke that something happened. The edo tensei. Deidara, Itachi, and I were once again pulled back to Earth. Well sort of, our souls were at least. With the Forth Great Ninja War going on it seemed Madara needed us to fight for him again, and at the moment we couldn't control it.

It seems fate wasn't done with us yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah I'm ending it there. I'll leave what happens up to your imaginations. Unless you really REALLY want a third story on what happens I probably won't write one. I've kinda lost my train of thought for this pairing. Mostly because this was a one time thing. I have a different Deidara oc that I'll be using on any other Deioc fics I may write. Thank you all for sticking around and reading this.<strong>

**Anyways it's the last chapter, REVIEW! :D**

**Hopefully you'll check out my other fics once they're posted. I'll try to write during the school year but if I happen to disappear until next summer I apologize in advance. I'll try to post on breaks though. I've started a new version of The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha. It's full title will be The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Tragic World. That will be my next Naruto posting. Again thank you all for reading and hopefully I'll see you there.**

**See ya.**


End file.
